yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
For Great Justice VII
Shortly after the incident with the Utsuho Yukkuri, this strange event happened to me. It's difficult to speak about it since I really don't know if I was totally awake or not. I'm a man of method and science. I act only after I used all the information I found. But this event is so... Excuse me. I'll be short. Well, I said it. It happened shortly after the incident with the Utsuho. The nuclear explosion destroyed the bastard's house and I heard that he died during the event. Well, it's his fault my life was threatened and I wasn't paid, so I didn't cry on his grave. I don't know how, but there were strange rumors coming saying that I was a bad coach for yukkuris. I guess I can't blame them. This dangerous yukkuri came out from my class, and yet she blew up her owner's house, killing her master. So, I didn't get any customers, making my situation more dangerous. Money became a problem, especially with the new basement I built. So I went into the Forest to find yukkuris, to sell them. I went at 10:00, saying good bye to my mukyukurri. After 1 hour of useless hunting, the only yukkuri I found was a yukkuri Shizuha. Having no other choice, I ate it. And God knows I hate pumpkin pie. After this short meal, I went deeper inside the Forest. And it's at this time that I discovered a strange mansion. Gothic style. Creepy during the night, but fine during the day. So, as I went in I thought: ''-Since there are so many ghosts in this, I'm sure I'll find some valuable yukkuri. Perhaps it will improve my reputation.”'' There really were a lot of ghosts. When I went in, the temperature suddenly fell by 10°. Trying to make the least noise possible, I went further inside this mansion. My goal was to explore the area, and to avoid the ghosts. They are not dangerous, but they are freaking cold. But I found something I wish I never found. Bones and blood. There was a impressive amount of bones. A little less blood, maybe because something liked it. I went near the piles, and I tried to estimate the number of corpses. But I found... a skull. Not just a skull, but... 5-6 of them. I puked. Because those were not adult's skulls, but childrens' skulls! Childrens were lured into this mansion, and killed. After that, I decided to capture the yukkuri who had done that. I wouldn't be able to sell it to a customer, but the Factory would be interested in a killer yukkuri. And then I heard a noise. I got up and tried to walk, but something was in my legs and I fell on the ground. Then I heard: -Congratulations for coming here!” And I saw... a very odd yukkuri. -Who is this yukkuri?” I asked. It answered: -This yukkuri is Nue. What is Mister doing here?” -I'm searching for the yukkuri who kills humans.” While saying that, I prepared myself to jump and to crush it. If it was able to kill so many children, I thought it would be stupid to underestimate it. -Congratulations! That's the Shanghai yukkuri's doing!” -What?” A Shanghai? They are very dangerous, but also very rare. I guessed one of them would be enough to allow me to live for 3 months without work. -Can Nue take me to Shanghai?” -Nue's okay with that!” I'll skip this part. This is not very interesting. You see, Yukkuris Nues are pranksters. I learned that while following this one. It make me walk, jump on the roof, crawl in the caves, and it was only when I said I'll die that it finally brough me to Shanghai. The Shanghai was sleeping on some furniture. I climbed the furniture to get it while it was asleep, and to give it some sleeping medicine. But Nue was scared because I was tired, so, when it saw me almost falling from the furniture, it screamed: -Congratulations for not falling, Mister!” And it woke up Shanghai immediately. It saw me, and said only one thing, that I didn't hear. Why? Because Shanghai has a powerful beam. While it was awakening, I was already out of the room, with Nue in my bag. -Couldn't you shut up? Now, this thing is after me!” -...” The wall behind me was destroyed by a powerful beam. I ran, while asking Nue for directions. It guided me thought this freaking maze. But when I arrived on the mansion part, another beam came, destroying the floor and the ceiling. Looking down, I saw the yukkuri. -Hourai...” Yes, that wasn't a Shanghai, but a terrible Hourai. No hope. Run. I passed the main door, and arrived in the Forest. And then, I heard a familiar voice. -Mr. Nice Owner! Utsuho is here to help you, Unyuu! I know it's unbelievable, but it was really the Utsuho I raised before giving it back to her moron owner. It was in the sky, and it went inside the mansion while I was running away. The last view I'll remember from her was a face-to-face, between Utshuo, and Hourai. After that, I ran, without looking back. I did good, because there was another nuclear explosion, and this one was far more powerful. It knocked me down. When I awoke, a large part of the forest was covered by dust. The mansion's area was turned into a crater. That's all for my story. I managed to get back with the Nue. I started breeding it, while learning her.. abilities. After that, I wrote a report for the Factory. About the Nue. About how you can be harmed by her wings. About how they fight, turning on themselves, like little razor whirlwind. But I never sold a Nue to the Factory. The one I found inside the mansion saved my life, so I won't torture them. I only sell them to my best customer. Even now, I'm still asking: why did Utsuho come to help? Was she searching during all this time? And finally, the question that keeps me awake during the night: did she survive the mansion's destruction? Or was she killed, and the explosion was self-destruction? When I think about that, I want to go out and look for her in the Forest. But it's impossible. The Factory forbade all access to the Forest for 3 months. “Decontamination Time” they said. I'm sure it's a lie. Utsuho. Thanks. Category:Text Stories